we're all float on
by CrimsonSnowScarletFate
Summary: [Fem!Akashi/Midorima]: She smiles, rips the petal in half and watches it fall to the ground. (for anon on tumblr.)


**Disclaimer:** Don't own. The computer is my friend. Borrowed and enjoyed only for the sake of fluff and wit (fails and fails.)

**Characters: **Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou.

**Warnings:** grammar errors, genderbending, plotless, my inspiration outburst

* * *

i.

Kyoto is lovely in spring and Midorima still doesn't know what has made him go there of all places and stop by the park nearby her school where he knows that she'll be there, playing shogi with some random opponents or just collects her thoughts and watches people. It's been the last place he wants to come, truthfully. The cherry blossom are in the full bloom, petals drifting down and creating pink droplets on the grass.

He wishes he'd remembered to bring an umbrella and listens to the shrill chirping of the birds and the wind rustling through green leaves. He doesn't turn around to see who is walking towards him from behind. He's known that precise footsteps for a long time, carved that sound into his mind.

Beside, Midorima doesn't really mind the silence and the cherry blossom is still falling.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Akashi doesn't question why he's here, just picks a petal from the ground and it sits, flat on her palm. (he isn't admiring the way the pink seems to stand out against her pale skin or the way they are lingering on her red hair, he is not.)

He nods.

She smiles, rips it in half and watches it fall to the ground.

"Lovely." She says. "Lovely and broken." Too fragile.

Midorima doesn't understand, so he's quiet surprised when she changes the subject.

"I heard you've been engaged. Congratulations."

The cherry blossom continues falling.

* * *

ii.

Toxicodendron radicans, commonly known as poison ivy - Midorima thinks he has found the right word. She ensares his heart, bindling him close with her vines. She's unnatural and Midorima is never supposed to love her (they're teammates and she's out of reach.) Midorima is supposed to love his fiancee – sweet and kind and patient and _real._

But Akashi is something else in the way she smiles and blazes through his life, like whirlwind and tornado and leave disaster in her wake and forces him to close his eyes. He open them right after that, but it seems she always disappears. Sometimes, Midorima catches himself wonder why he's still living up to his parents' wishes while she's there.

She'd be poison ivy because she has tainted his heart that everyone expects him to give to his fiancee. It's harder to breath and think when Akashi poisons his every thoughts and blinds him with her ohsobrightlight.

And Midorima wonders yet again – about the toxic girl, wonderful and dangerous and daring.

* * *

iii.

Akashi doesn't like roses and Midorima agrees, because they would be pale in comparison to her. Everyone gives roses to the ones they love until it becomes meaningless and a way of saying, "Sorry, I don't know what your favourite flowers are, so here's a bouquet of roses." Midorima isn't good at flowers himself, but he's decided it's fine to give Akashi peonies.

Peonies - Happy marriage and virility. He thinks why he understands why Akashi has laughed because he knows that won't happen to him (or Akashi, but he doesn't assume about people's future.)

They are supposed to symbolize peace, too, but Midorima doesn't think he'll be in peace for the rest of his life. It's like wars always happening in his head and Akashi knows – of course she does, she is Akashi – but his fiancee and others know nothing about his relationship with Akashi. (they can be called friends, but people know just that. Perhaps his old teammates do know something, but they don't ask and Midorima doesn't say.)

Maybe he should tell his fiancee, but she's going to nod her head and smile.

Midorima can't stand that.

Everyone gives roses to the ones they love until it becomes meaningless, so maybe that's why Midorima continues to give them to his fiancee and peonies to Akashi.

* * *

iv.

Akashi always succeeds, and Midorima doesn't know why he tries to resist. And when he's with his fiancee, Midorima always pretends that he's not thinking of his bright and shining and blinding old captain.

"Shintarou," she says, one fine day in the summer, while they're playing shogi but Midorima doesn't really focus. "Haven't you been tired yet?"

"What're you saying?" He answers her question with a question of his own, and sees her eyes glinting with something he has never seen before.

"It's not working. You're not in love with her."

"How do you know who I'm in love with?" he asks, but it's a lot less challenging than he'd have liked.

"You're in love with me," she says, like it's the most normal thing in the world. "And I admit that I have feelings for you."

She leans across the table and brushes her lips against his, amidst the cherry blossoms, and he likes it. He likes it a lot more than he thinks he should because Akashi is always right and that feels so right and his fiancee is so very wrong - but it's much simpler if it's the other way around.

"You're going to go back to her," she says after. "Because it's easy. Because it's simple. Not because you love her."

"I'm sorry," he says.

"Really?" She looks at him intently. "If you were, you'd leave your fiancee because it's not fair on her."

"How about your fiance? Is it fair on him?"

"Well, he doesn't like me as much as she likes you."

* * *

v.

Spring.

The cherry blossom continues falling.

It ends with Midorima saying, "I do", only it's his fiancee slipping the ring onto his finger. It ends when Midorima sees Akashi at his wedding, and they haven't been seen each other for months so he asks her.

"How are you?"

She smiles.

"Lovely. Lovely and broken."

They still meet in that park and watch the flowers every year.

* * *

**Please don't go back or fav or alert without reviews. I'd like to hear your thoughts, really. **


End file.
